


and the next and the next and the next--

by pepperedfox



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperedfox/pseuds/pepperedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kill me." Gore, stabbing, strangulation, Kuroha popping a boner. All in a monster's day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the next and the next and the next--

She doesn’t remember the first time.

—-  
  
Once he took her pretty, soft hands and folded them around his neck. They trembled like fragile flowers, red spots dotting their pale surface. In those pale, washed-out eyes he could see that glint of recognition. A moment of intimate fear and hatred that made him bare his teeth in relish. “Go ahead and glare at me,” he hissed. “I love that sort of tragic spirit.”  
  
But in the end he was the one who swallowed her hands with his and squeezed.  
  
—-  
  
By the tenth loop she knew. When he dropped the boy’s head in her lap, he could see past that horror the realization she’s reached. The poor thing. She couldn’t even scream. With a wet finger he tipped her head up, exposing the hollow of her throat. Her tears traced the gentle slope of her face, hot as it pooled against his hand. She couldn’t breathe. Her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths that came out as little gasps, her eyes squeezed shut as he pushed her head higher and higher. With his mouth against her neck, he could feel the vibrations of her rapid heartbeat pounding against his mouth like an angry fist.  
  
"P-Please—"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
A high-pitched noise escaped her. Her hair writhed as he twined it between his fingers, lowering his nose and inhaling deeply.  
  
"You are this tragedy’s queen," he purred. His lips twisted into a grin against her heated skin. "If you love him, use your monstrous powers."  
  
Something resisted. It was her hands, pushing at his chest. Those rapid breaths of hers came so quickly now that it seemed like an animal’s whine.  
  
"Use them." Her hands were so small against his. If he squeezed any harder, he could crush them. He led them to his neck again, pressing lightly so he could feel the tightening of his throat. Those empty eyes wavered. How cold and lifeless they were. Ah, but he would soon fill them with a wonderful blush.  
  
"Kill me," he said.  
  
His mouth tasted of iron when he kissed her and he felt those weak fingers tighten, just a little.  
  
—-  
  
She was quickly learning.  
  
—-  
  
 _Schlick_. The strand pierced deeply into his arm, making the nerves scream so loud that he almost fainted from pleasure. It rushed through him like adrenaline, snatching his breath away with its violence. His head spun and his legs shook.  
  
The girl sat in the midst of the bodies, head lowered with her hands clutching her bloodied skirt.  Those eyes that met his were no longer a pale rose—they had hardened into marble, cutting and unforgiving. Biting down on his lip, he twisted the strand, exhaling sharply from the pain. It couldn’t be removed. It was lodged in tight, unmoving even against his boundless strength. He knelt in front of her, breathing heavily.  
  
"You forgot one," he said. When she didn’t respond he yanked her by the short hair to bring her in for another kiss.  
  
A sickening sound exploded. A spray of red burst into the air like a champagne bottle popping. Something white and sharp had shoved itself through his stomach, making him fall back. His legs involuntarily twitched, his eyes widened, and a hoarse laugh tore itself from his lungs. Something hot and sticky bubbled at the back of his throat, making him choke. Dark bubbles popped from his mouth. She watched, impassive, as he gripped the strand protruding from his stomach.  
  
"C’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon more more more—"  
  
His chant rose into the air, barely more than panting. When he stood up it was his turn to gasp, blood dripping from his mouth. He swayed before her, baring reddening teeth into a grin. She didn’t blink as he sneered in her face, his breath reeking with heat. “Look at me. Don’t you want your stupid story to last?”  
  
Another terrible sound. Another strand thrusted through his stomach. The strands pushed further in, digging, piercing, invading and his head fell back as he laughed and laughed, feeling those marble eyes staring down at him with disgust. He could feel his guts moving apart at each tremble, his muscles tensing around the protrusions, the pressure that shoved him apart and filled the emptiness inside. It was tight. Each time he tried to pull at it it would push back in with a wet sound, slick and dirty and _wonderful_.  
  
"Save him," he muttered. "Use it, use it all on me. Those puny days of yours can’t win if you hold back on me."  
  
And she does.  
  
Again and again.  
  
Thrust after thrust.  
  
Until he can’t stand up. Until his legs stop quivering. Until his eyes rolled to the back of his head, with spit and blood glistening on his lips.  
  
—-

"Isn’t it wonderful to be like a monster—?"


End file.
